


Work

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Clingy, Clingy Crowley, Fluff, Gen, Lots of snake puns, Work, snake - Freeform, snake form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: Crowley doesn't want you to go to work.





	Work

“Don’t leave,” Crowley grunted into your ear and slithered his arms around your waist from behind.

“I have to go to work,” you said with a light laugh and tried to pull away from him. He constricted his arms tighter and shook his head.

“You should quit your job,” he murmured while peppering your neck with kisses. “Stay with me. We’ll have a grand time.”

“Crowley,” you whined. “I have to go to work to pay the bills. Let me go.”

“I’ll die if you’re not here, though,” he said with a dramatic sigh.

“You’re just milking for attention,” you chided and turned around to kiss his cheek. “Now seriously, let me go.”

“What if I went with you?” Crowley said suddenly.

“How would you go to work with me?”

Crowley didn’t say anything. Instead, he smirked while his face and body slowly started to morph. His legs elongated and coiled on the ground below him. His skin shifted to smooth scales that glimmered in the light shining through the window. Once his body was done transforming, he flicked his forked tongue out.

You laughed and kissed the top of the serpent’s head. “Crowley, I’d probably get in trouble for bringing a giant snake into work with me.”

His golden eyes stared straight into yours as he slowly shifted to a smaller form. His head dived into the pocket of your jacket just as he was small enough to start fitting inside it. Finally, he slithered about until his little head was poking out of your pocket. He relished in the heat released from your body and allowed himself to fully relax as you both went to work.


End file.
